Across the New Frontier
by Silvertoekee
Summary: Every time a tragedy struck he was always there and every time he needed him the most he was there as well.
1. Goodbye

Author Note: Just to let people know this is going to have male/male relationship way later on so just an early warning. Updates will be random while I try to fight through my evil writers block and of course writing another fic at the same time oh boy.

Chapter 1: Goodbye

The wind was cold and swept his long white hair back but he didn't notice. It had rained earlier and his skin was chilled but he didn't notice. Birds chirped overhead and a butterfly flew by his face but he still didn't notice. He hadn't noticed when the mourners had left and neither did he notice how stiff he was becoming. He really didn't notice anything except for the woman who laid in his arms and how her chocolate brown eyes were closed forever. Perhaps he would have sat under the sacred tree he had once been pinned to with the woman he loved forever but that was not meant to be.

Footsteps made him finally lift his head and notice the world around. A commanding aura encircled the clearing and he watched as the long haired daiyoukai stepped through. He hadn't seen his brother in a few years and he stilled looked the same.

"Are you going to sit there mourning your miko forever or will you return to the living Inuyasha?"

The hanyou let out a tired sigh and regarded his brother in annoyance. "What of it? The woman I love is dead and I am in no mood to be bothered Sesshoumaru."

"Then you are a fool little brother." Sesshoumaru said coldy. "Do you honestly think that your miko would want you to act this way? Like a love sick fool who is just waiting for another youkai to come put you out of your misery?"

Anger coursed through Inuyasha and he snarled loudly. "So what? What if I want to die and be with her? Is that so wrong? Can't I wish for death and join her? Shit why can't you just leave me the hell alone?"

Inuyasha's pain filled words echoed around them and slowly faded away. The two brothers regarded each other for a moment before the hanyou looked away.

"No you cannot Inuyasha for you have someone who is still waiting for you in the land of the living."

A sarcastic laugh left Inuyasha and he regarded his brother skeptically. "Who are you talking about brother? You?"

Sesshoumaru eyes began to bleed red and he snarled out, "No you impudent fool I was talking about the fox youkai who still follows you around for some reason. Have you forgotten him already in your grief?"

Shame filled Inyusha's features and he glanced down at Kagome. He had almost forgotten about the fox kit they had adopted into there family and the responsibilities he still had. Shippo had been coming to the forest everyday since Kagome's death but he had ignored the fox kit in his grief. He knew his son must be worried and he felt terribly guilty. If Kagome had still been alive she would have been angered at his treatment of there son and would have sat him down repeatedly. For a moment a smile broke across his face like the sun parting through the clouds, but then it faded away. Regret filled him and he smiled sadly. He could not leave Shippo alone and he could not join Kagome in death what irony. If only humans did not age so quickly and die so young. Standing up, he held Kagome securely to him and took a few steps pass his brother. For a moment, he stood there holding on to his beloved and then he let out a sigh.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. If you hadn't come I would have lost my way."

"I am sure you would have come to your senses sooner or later. But I highly doubt it."

Rolling his eyes, Inyusha started down the road and hugged his wife's body closer. He knew that once he entered the village he would have to relinquish her to be buried. It was going to be tough and painful but he knew he had to do it. Shippo still needed him and as long as someone did he could continue on with his life. He would learn to deal with his grief and move on.

The funeral was a quiet affair with only the villagers and a few youkai to mourn Kagome's passing. It was hard to deal with the mourners but he stood tall and did not weep. He had to be strong for Shippo and for himself. There would always be time later to grieve but not right now. Inuyasha watched as Kagome was placed on a pyrie and burned. He watched as her long black hair caught on fire and her kimono began to burn. Well whishers began to pass him and he nodded at there quiet words of sorrow. Soon only Inuyasha, Shippo, and a few youkai remained.

Kouga slowly walked over to him and smiled sadly. "I am sorry Inuyasha. She was a wonderful woman and she will be missed by us all."

"Thank you Kouga."

A few other youkai began to express there sympathy and soon only him and Shippo remained. They continued to watch the fire burn until there was nothing left of Kagome.

Gripping his son's hand, he smiled down at the fox kit. Tears glinted in Shippo's green eyes and he swept him up in his embrace. He held onto his son as grief overwhelmed him and patted him gently. He was thankful that he had still had Shippo and held his son tightly. Turning away from the dying embers of the fire, he walked away and headed back to his home in the village. Bird songs echoed in the treetops and he smiled sadly. Kagome had loved to listen to the birds sing and a tear slipped down his cheek. A few more slid down his cheeks and his vision blurred as he walked. For a moment the grief almost became to much to bear but his conversation with his brother popped into his head. Taking a deep breath, he reigned in his grief and lifted his head. The tears began to dry on his cheek and he sniffled. He was grateful for his brother being there when he needed someone and he for knocking some sense into him. Shippo began to shift a bit and let him lean back in his arms.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?"

"Yes I was just thinking about your mother and how much she loved the birds singing."

A chuckle left Shippo and his green eyes sparkled. "She did love them till one of them pooped on her head."

A surprised laugh burst out of Inuyasha and he grinned. He had forgotten that a bird had indeed pooped on Kagome's head one day and how infuriated she had been. It was so funny staring at her irritated expression that day that he had laugh uproariously until she had sat him to many times. Ah the memories.

Hugging Shippo closer Inuyahsa smiled. "Thank you Shippo."

"For what?" come the muffled reply.

"Just for being here."

Inuyasha gazed up at the leafy canopy above and whispered a quiet goodbye to Kagome.

TBC


	2. Family

Author Note: Man Sesshoumaru seems way out of character in this chappie but I guess I wanted him to grow more mature as time passes. Now that doesn't mean he is totally calm or anything hehe. Oh and lookout there maybe bad spelling.

Chapter 2: Family

Excited laughter slowly woke Inuyasha up and letting out a tired yawn he stretched. The futon felt super comfy under him and he watched dust motes drift in the warm dappled sunlight shinning through the window. He blinked his eyes slowly and looked around. The futon next to him was empty and from the laughter outside it appeared that Shippo was up. A second laugh joined his son and he wondered who else was out there. Stretching his arms overhead, he arched his back and let out a loud yawn.

"Do you always wake up so loudly Inuyasha?"

Yawning one more time, Inuyasha turned on his side and blinked owlishly at his brother. Just when had he appeared in the room and how long had he been there? He hadn't noticed him when he had been looking around earlier and maybe he had appeared like magic. Shrugging his shoulders, he fought back another yawn. "Well it was good sleep and I didn't expect anyone else to be inside."

A quiet snort was the only response and Inuyasha smiled. It was rare for him to catch his brother off guard and even rarer for him to almost laugh at his comments. Still it was nice for a change that they were not at each other throats and having civil conversations. Sitting up, he scratched at his hair and looked out the door. He could see Shippo running around and he couldn't help but blink in shock.

"As you can see Jakken is playing with Shippo and before you ask I have no idea. It is very strange is it not?" Sesshoumaru commented dryly.

A confused nod was all Inuyasha could give as he watched the strange and very bewildering scene before him. For once the imp youkai was not acting like a stuck up retainer and was in fact playing with his son. Shippo was chasing after the imp in excitement and just as strangely Jakken was laughing as he ran from him. It was so bizarre that Inuyasha had to rub his eyes until he could see stars before he finally believed it.

"Has hell froze over or is that really what I am seeing out there?" he asked in confusion.

A quiet laugh escaped Sesshoumaru. "Yes it is real and no it has not frozen over yet."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha escaped his comfy bed and decided to walk down to the river for a quick bath and gathered what he needed. Luckily he had built there home closer to the river which made it easier to bathe. Kagome hadn't minded being further from the village which afforded them a little more privacy.

"If you are going to bathe then I will join you."

Inuyasha blinked at his brother in surprise but shrugged. Even if he said no he knew he brother would follow him so why bother. It was a wee odd that his brother wanted to bathe with him and he couldn't recall a time when they had done that together.

"Stay close to the house Shippo." Inuyasha called as he walked pass his son. He waited till the fox kit yelled ok before continuing on his way. The morning sun shone brightly down upon them and he couldn't help but grinning in delight.

"How have you been little brother?"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and looked at Sesshoumaru. The daiyoukai was regarding him seriously and he smiled at him reassuringly.

"I am fine brother still grieving but it's not too bad anymore." A half smile appeared on his face and he ducked his hair in embarrassment. "Your words helped me heal some and of course Shippo is a joy in my life. Thank you again."

A claw gently pushed some of Inuyasha's white locks away from his face. Golden eyes widened in shock and Sesshoumaru smirked. "No thanks is needed."

Inuyasha was floored. Since when had his brother ever touched him so gently or brushed his hair out of his face? He was shocked and dumbfounded. The only time someone had ever done that for him had been his mother or Kagome. He couldn't help but look at his brother in confusion. "Why did you do that?" he couldn't help but ask. He watched as Sesshoumaru regarded him for a moment, before he walked pass him.

"Do I need a reason Inuyasha?"

A few more blinks were his only reply.

"I have never seen you so speechless before it is almost refreshing."

Golden eyes narrowed in annoyance and he swatted at his older brother half heartedly. He watched as his brother dodged it easily and regarded him in a haughty manner. Inuyasha began to smile and let out a surprised laugh. "I can't believe it you made a joke."

Inuyasha wasn't too surprised when Sesshoumaru ignored his comment and rolled his eyes again. Only his brother would act like he hadn't made a joke to perhaps keep his so called cold image intact. Hearing the gurgling water, he smiled and jogged pass his brother. Upon passing a tall tree the river appeared before them. The water sparkled brilliantly from the suns rays and he hoped it wasn't to cold. Placing his bathing things on the ground, he began to strip off his sleeping clothes. He couldn't help but notice that Sesshoumaru was standing closer to the river and was taking his clothes off at a slower pace. The sun glinted off of his elder's brother's milky pale skin and made his long white hair shimmer. What caught his attention though were the red stripes that marked his skin and Inuyasha wondered how many were on his brother's body.

"Do you like what you see Inuyasha?"

A blush rushed up to his cheeks and Inuyasha scratched his head sheepishly. "I was just wondering how many stripes do you have is all."

Sesshoumaru gazed at Inuyasha in puzzlement. "And why does that matter?"

"Err no reason."

"I see."

Letting out a breath of relief he was so glad that his brother had let that one go. He wasn't to sure why he had asked and he couldn't think of a reason. Shrugging his shoulders, he quickly tied his hair up and glanced at the inviting water. Of course an evil thought popped up in his head and he grinned. Sesshoumaru was standing near the deeper part of the river and of course a good push would make him fly in. It also helped that his brother had his back to him and was taking off the last of his clothing. Rubbing his hands together, he suddenly rushed forward and grabbed the daiyoukai's hips.

For a moment time seemed to freeze as Sesshoumaru let out a surprised shout before falling forward. Perhaps he could have stopped himself from falling in if he had been paying attention earlier but it was to late now. The water rushed towards him and he closed his eyes.

Inuyasha let out an excited whoop that echoed around them as they both hit the frigid cold water. He grinned as he sank under the water because he had caught his brother off guard which was rare. Although he knew that once they had surfaced Sesshoumaru would make him pay for this but it was so worth it.

TBC


	3. Bamboo

Author's Note: I have noticed I may have been spelling yokai as youkai sometimes so err oops. There maybe more bad grammar and misspelling in this chappie so lookout . Next chapter should be popping up eventually I hope.

Chapter 3: Bamboo

Green. For miles and miles all he could see was tall leafy green plants and he hated it. Every few steps he would either almost get stabbed in the eye by a branch or almost trip over an evil root. So far not one branch had tried to snag his hair yet but he knew that could change at any moment. He swore that the plants were out to get him and he wondered again why he was even here. Another plant poked him in the thigh and with an angry snarl he lashed out. Bits of green goo embedded in his claws but he didn't care. The vile plant was shredded and that was all that mattered.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Please wait up!"

An annoyed huff left the daiyokai as he turned around and glared at his retainer. The imp was valiantly trying to fight through the evil plants but kept getting stuck because of his staff. If he hadn't been in an annoyed mood the sight of Jakken vs. the Bamboo would have been funny. Letting out another huff, he wondered yet again how he had ended up in this vile place. Rubbing his suddenly aching head he recalled how he had gotten into this situation.

_He had been left in charge of Shippo for the day when Inuyasha had to take care of a few things in the village. Of course he wasn't to sure how his brother had talked him into babysitting and he was still trying to figure it out. He knew it had involved a few bottles of sake and some kind of amber looking alcoholic drink. It was the last time he would trust his brother when he wanted him to try a new drink a villager had created. Normally his alcohol tolerance was quiet high and he wondered what had been in the amber drink._

_Currently he was leaning against a tree and listening to Shippo and Jakken conversation as they fished. The fox kit had wanted to come down to the river and fish for there dinner tonight. _

"_Bamboo is rather tasty if it is put in a dish although it is kind of bland or to crunchy when raw." Shippo said cheerfully._

"_Bamboo? You actually eat that?" Jakken asked curiously. _

_The fox kit nodded. "Of course I have had it in soups, fried dishes, and some instant food."_

"_I never knew it was in so many dishes."_

"_Yep it's in lots of them."_

"_Ah. Wait what is instant food?"_

_Sesshoumaru wiggled his toes and listened as Shippo explained about instant food. It was quiet interesting to find out that Kagome had been known to bring it back from her world quiet often and in dried variety. He was very curious about bamboo and how it tasted. _

"_So this bamboo where would one get it?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously. _

_Shippo scratched his head in thought. "I think it grows in dense forests if I remember correctly. I have only seen it a few times and it was usually when we were in a hurry."_

"_And do you know how to cook this." He couldn't help but ask._

_Shippo quickly shook his head and grinned. "I don't know how to cook but Inuyasha does. In fact he makes a tasty bamboo stir-fry which would go well with the fish we are catching tonight."_

_Sesshoumaru watched as Shippo expression changed and he felt concerned. Standing up he walked over to the fox kit and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is it Shippo?"_

_Big watery green eyes looked up at him. "I just remembered the last time I had bamboo was with Kagome when she was still alive. Ah what wouldn't I give to have some again."_

_Golden eyes looked over at Jakken and he watched as the imp patted the fox kit gently in sympathy. He felt guilty somehow and he didn't know why. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong but he hated seeing a child cry. _

"_Alright Shippo. I will find this bamboo for you when Inuyasha returns."_

_A happy yip echoed around them and Shippo latched onto Sesshoumaru leg. The daiyokai couldn't help but blink in surprise. He hadn't expected the child to become so happy suddenly and then latch on his leg. Children he would never understand them. Feeling awkward he gently patted Shippo on the head._

Shaking his head at the memory, Sesshoumaru wondered if he was a sucker for children. He had thought that Rin had been the only child to wrap him around her finger alas it looked like Shippo could as well. It didn't bode well for him in the future and he felt a sudden sense of doom.

A quiet curse caught his attention and he glanced back at his retainer. Jakken had managed to free himself but his staff was trapped in some of the bamboo. Wanting to roll his eyes, he stalked over to the imp he grabbed the staff and hoisted it in the air. Gripping the staff he turned and dropped it into the imp's hands.

"Hurry up Jakken we must return soon before it gets to late."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Flexing his claws he began the annoying process of slicing more of the evil bamboo.

Inuyasha hummed as he prepared and gutted the fish. It had been a long day and he was hungry. Helping the villagers maintain, guard, and keep the village productive was hard work. He had lost track of how many times he had helped someone water or harvest the crops, repair a house, or even feed the chickens. Sometimes he missed his carefree wandering days when he had only himself to be responsible for. Ah that was the life. And yet he wouldn't trade his memories of Kagome or his current life with Shippo for anything. Even Sesshoumaru was starting to make a positive impact on his life instead of a negative one. In fact Sesshoumaru was acting like the brother he had always wanted and had never had before. Sure the yokai was still a bit harsh sometimes, easy to anger, and had a mean right hook, but he had good qualities too. He helped out with taking care of Inuyasha's home when he was away and even baby-sit Shippo when needed. Of course alcohol did help out if he could get his brother to drink some. The daiyokai's tolerance was pretty high but the villagers sure could make some strong stuff. That had surprised Inuyasha the first time Sesshoumaru had offered half-drukenly to watch Shippo when he had been needed to help out in the village a few months back. Inuyasha had taken one look at his brother and had asked quiet seriously if he had lost his mind. Of course after Sesshoumaru had punched him in the face he hadn't made that statement again. Still it was nice to have such a helpful brother and he grinned happily. A sudden noise nearby caused Inuyasha to stop chopping the fish and he listened intently.

"Sesshoumaru-sama this bamboo is so heavy!"

"Stop complaining Jakken and walk faster."

A loud thump almost made Inuyasha start as a mound of bamboo suddenly appeared a few feet in front of him and he blinked. Raising his head, he did a double take and felt his jaw drop in shock. Before him stood two disheveled and annoyed yokai he had ever seen. Jakken looked like he had been in a few fights and lost horribly with all the bloody scratches that marred his skin. And Sesshoumaru had so many leaves and twigs sticking out of his hair that it was a comically sight. He had never seen his brother look so messy before and it was quiet funny. Inuyasha felt a sudden urge to laugh but his brother was glaring at him to angrily to take the risk. And excited laugh had Inuyasha glancing over his shoulder and he noticed that Shippo had appeared. He watched as the fox kit ran over to Sesshoumaru and hugged the daiyokai's leg.

"Wow Sesshoumaru-sama it didn't take you long at all to find all this bamboo! Yay we can have stir-fry bamboo with the fish!" Shippo said excitedly.

"Bamboo stir-fry?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

Shippo ran over to him and smiled. "Yes I asked Sesshoumaru-sama if he would go get some so you could make us some stir-fry tonight Inuyasha."

"I see." Inuyasha glanced over at his brother and stifled another giggle. He wondered how his son had convinced such a mighty daiyokai to go out into the woods and find bamboo. Shrugging his shoulders at the strange situation he replied, "Sure I will make us some stir-fry."

He watched as his son let out a shout of glee before running over to Jakken and hugging him enthusiastically. A sudden movement caught his attention and he watched as his brother strode pass him.

"Where are you going Sesshoumaru?"

The daiyokai paused before glancing back at him. "I am going to clean up I will return shortly."

Inuyasha watched in bemusement as Sesshoumaru left and Jakken and Shippo followed after him. He could hear his son asking a million questions about the bamboo and his brother responding to him kindly. Looking at the bamboo in front of him he let out a sigh and wondered what to do. He had never cooked or prepared raw bamboo before. Every time they had cooked bamboo with there food it had come from Kagome's world and had been in a can. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided a quick trip to the village would help solve this mystery and he wondered if the others didn't mind having a late dinner.

TBC


	4. Meat

A/N: This is a very silly chapter I felt like writing and err hope it makes sense.

Chapter 4: Meat

Soft snuffles and crunching footsteps caught his attention as Inuyasha crouched behind a tree. The brown doe munched slowly as she walked through the forest stepping on dry leaves and eating some of the underbrush. Her ears flicked back and forth as her attention was divided between eating and keeping watch for predators. Inuyasha knew he was down wind from her or else she would have fled earlier. The doe was slowly coming closer to him and he smiled in anticipation. A few more feets and he would have fresh meat for dinner tonight. He knew Shippo would be excited since his favorite type of food was roasted venison. Ah deer meat he could think of all sorts of stuff to make out of it and its skin. Deer jerky, roasted venison, venison steak, and venison stew. Why he could make some deer skin mittens for Shippo to wear in the winter or maybe some new shoes for the little guy.

A contented smiled crossed his face and he almost laughed. Ever since he had married Kagome he become so domesticated and wifey. Kouga and Miroku had gotten a kick out of laughing at him for being that way until he had beaten both of them to a pulp. Not that Kouga's wife or Sango had not delivered there own brand of justice either. Nothing like watching them run in terror while there wives yelled at them to not tease Inuyasha and help out more at home. Ah good memories. A sudden noise caught his attention and he watched as the deer seemed to freeze. He wonder what had caught her attention and if she was about to bolt? Coming to a quick decision he lunged forward and missed with a downward slash of his claws as the deer bolted and fled through the trees.

Letting out an angry curse he wondered what had just scared his dinner away. Standing up from his crouch, he closed his eyes and began to sniff the air. A faint scent drifted through the trees and his golden eyes snapped opened. Blood. Talk about horrible timing for the deer to smell it. Grumbling angrily he stomped towards the blood smell and decided to let that person or whatever it was have a piece of his mind for scaring off his prey. Tearing through the forest, he skidded to a halt and was about to yell at the moron when he gaped in shock.

"Must you make so much noise when running through the forest Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru looked at him carefully and cocked a slim white eyebrow. "You should close your mouth you look like a gasping fish."

Inuyasha blinked slowly and closed his mouth with a snap. He couldn't help but raise a hand and rub his eyes vigorously. Before him sat his brother but what really caught his attention was the scene before him. Sesshoumaru was calmly sitting on the ground with a pile of fresh meat on top of what looked like deer skin. What was most disturbing though was watching the raw piece of meat that his brother was delicately consuming.

"Don't you know that you can get sick from eating raw meat? It's disgusting!"

Sesshoumaru finished chewing the meat and arched a slim white eyebrow at his brother. "I do not see how I can get sick when it is a fresh kill." The daiyokai picked up another piece and popped it into his mouth. He almost smiled in pleasure when he watched disgust flash across his younger brother's features.

"But its raw!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"So? Raw meat is delicious and our kind has eaten it this way for generations. Why should I change my eating habits because its disgusts your human half's sensibilities?"

Grumbling in annoyance Inuyasha crossed his arms in a huff. He didn't know why he tried talking to his brother about this since he should have known he would have a counter argument. Its just it disturbed him watching him eating raw meat. Maybe his brother was right about his human half being the problem but still raw meat was disgusting to him. For as long as he could remember he had always eaten cooked meat as a small pup and he could remember his mother warning him of the dangers of raw meat. Something about contamination and getting sick from it maybe? He was unsure and watched his brother slowly consume the pile before him.

Only a few chunks remained before Sesshoumaru motioned towards the pile. "Would you like to try some Inuyasha. Or are you to afraid to at least try it once?"

Narrowing his eyes at the challenge Inuyasha plopped down on the other side of the meat pile and glared at his brother. Reaching down he grasped a small piece of the bloody meat and stared at it for moment in dread. It glistened before his eyes and the red color stood out vivdly against his tanned skin.

"Well are you going to eat it or stare at it all day little brother?"

Letting out an inner sigh, Inuyasha popped the meat into his mouth and chewed in determination. The meat had a strange flavor but wasn't too unpleasant. He wished it was cooked though with some kind seasoning since that how he liked it. Swallowing it quickly he made a face and looked his brother.

"There I ate it are you happy now?"

"Indeed I am. You may have the rest to take home if you wish." Sesshoumaru rose gracefully to his feet and readjusted his fur on his shoulder. Turning to go he turned and regarded his brother thoughtfully. "Inuyasha." He waited until he had his hanyou's attention before saying, "Although I do consume raw meat I would not advise you trying it on boar meat. Pork has a tendacy of making one sick unless cooked."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and watched as his brother walked away. Glancing down at the pile of meat he shook his head and couldn't help but thinking this was the weirdest encounter he had ever had with his brother. Shrugging his shoulders, he quickly packed the deer meat and headed home.

Arriving home a few hours later Shippo greeted him in excitement and let out a happy squeal when he was informed of the deer meat. When Inuyasha asked him how he wanted it prepared. Shippo smiled and said, "Can we eat it raw? I like how it tastes without it being cooked."

Rolling his eyes again he wondered what was wrong with the yokai in his life and let out a huff of irritation.

TBC


End file.
